Switched
by adorkable xX
Summary: Miranda signs Lizzie and Gordo up to be on the TV show Switched! What affect will this have on their relationship?
1. Opinions

A/N: First off, I'd like to say thanks to everyone for reading this story. I love the shows Lizzie McGuire and Switched, and I thought it would be a neat idea to combine the two. I know there have been quite a few reality-TV fics, but I'm going to try my best to keep mine very different from them. The point of view might switch around a lot… sorry if that gets confusing. I was going to just do it from one point of view, but I realized that would get boring. I'm not real good at thinking like a guy, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy the story, and please review :)

This is also important – Rome never happened. I sort of feel like I'm cheating by leaving the movie out, but it would complicate things too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows Lizzie McGuire or Switched. So don't sue me.

**POV – Lizzie**

            Don't get me wrong, Miranda is one of my best friends, and I really do enjoy our friendship. But sometimes, her ideas are kind of crazy. Like this one. She signed Gordo and me up to be on the TV show Switched. And apparently, our parents thought the idea was "cute." So they agreed to it. I cannot believe them. If I was switching places with some cool surfer girl from Hawaii, it might be kind of fun. Alright, it would be awesome. But did I get signed up to be switched with a surfer? Nope. I didn't even get switched with some boring band geek from Arkansas. Who did I get switched with? Gordo. I can't switch places with Gordo! That's just weird. 

            "Lizzie, are you packed?" My mom called up the stairway. Of course, my family's all excited about the switch. They all love Gordo, especially Matt. I think he's excited about having a "brother" for two days. 

            "Yeah, Mom. I'll be down in a second." I sighed, lugging my huge red duffel bag down the out of my room, through the hallway, and down the stairs. We're only switching for two days, but I'm going to be on TV! I have to look good.

            "Liz, the Gordon's are outside to pick you up!" My dad called from inside the kitchen. Careful not to trip over the cords and microphones set up in various spots around the house to watch Gordo's every move, I ran into the kitchen to say goodbye to my family. After giving everyone a hug and a kiss, I rushed outside and into the Gordon's sedan. 

            "Hello, Mrs. Gordon." I said as I hopped into the backseat, squished between a cameraman and the window. This is going to get old, fast.

**POV – Gordo**

            It's times like these that remind me why Miranda and I are friends – she has the **best** ideas. She signed Lizzie and me up to be on the TV show Switched. At first, I'll admit I wasn't too excited. Then I figured out who I would be switched with. Lizzie. My best friend and the girl I've loved for all my life. Not that I'll tell anyone this, though. I spent the last 15 minutes pretending to complain so my parents wouldn't catch on. They wouldn't understand, anyway. I guess for a typical guy, switching lives with an extremely girly girl wouldn't sound appealing. I wasn't excited either until it dawned on me that I would be living where Lizzie lived. Sleeping in her bed, doing her chores. Even getting pestered by Matt sounded appealing. The next two days are going to be the best of my life.

            "GORDO!" My dad called into my room. "Mr. McGuire is here!" I picked up my small backpack and headed downstairs. 

            "See you, dad!" I screamed as I walked out the door. I'd already said my real goodbyes when my mom left to get Lizzie. After greeting Mr. McGuire, I turned to the camera man and asked him what kind of camera he was using. This is amazing. Two days of nothing but Lizzie and tons of free advice on becoming a director. Thank you, Miranda.


	2. Confessions

A/N: Just to answer few questions about if Lizzie and Gordo would really be switched - I don't know. I saw one where a girl and her father were switched, so I think it's possible they'd do an episode like this. I think it's a great idea, but I might be slightly biased in that opinion ;)  
  
I'd also just like to add that I'm not trying to imply anything bad about Switched. I've never been on the show, so I have to make some stuff up. I'm trying to make it sound realistic.  
  
**POV - Lizzie   
**  
"Okay, honey. We need to get a shot of you coming in the door and throwing down your bags so when you walk inside please smile for the camera." This was crazy. I've entered the Gordon's house a zillion times before, and the thing I liked most about their house was how when I came in, I didn't have to be smiling, laughing, and happy. I could be bawling my eyes out and yelling at everyone at sight, but they would welcome me anyway. And now this lousy camera person wants to tell me how I'm supposed to look.   
  
Rolling my eyes, I skipped into the Gordon's house, fake smile plastered on my face. "Mr. Gordon!" I called, trying to sound enthusiastic. I mean, it's not like this would be the first time I met Mr. Gordon. "I'm here!"  
  
"Hi Lizzie!" Mr. Gordon ran down the stairs, smiling all the way. He grabbed my bag and gave me a huge grin. "It's so great to see you, Lizzie," he exclaimed, like I was some long lost brother of his; not his son's best friend who comes over every day and drives him crazy.  
  
"And cut!" A fat lady who I assumed was the director shrieked. That lady sure could yell. "Now, Elizabeth..." I toned out as soon as she called me that. ELIZABETH? My parents don't even call me that. Ugh. "...shot of you getting unpacked. We're also going to ask you to keep a short video-diary of what you do here. We'll be setting the camera for that up by the chair in the corner."  
  
"Okay." I replied, hoping whatever she had said in the beginning wasn't important.  
  
"Let's go up to Gordo's room so we can show you getting settled."  
  
"Great," I answered as we walked upstairs. She didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, now stand over by the bed and start pulling some clothes out of your bag." She ordered. I was getting a little sick of being ordered around, I mean, come on! It's not like I **chose **to be here. After I had been positioned just so, I smiled so the camera could capture the sheer thrill I was experiencing. I pulled out a few shirts, my favorite pair of jeans, my straighter, and some makeup. Just when I thought I was going to have to resort to pulling out underwear, the director yelled to cut. Finally.   
  
"Thanks, darling." I hate it when people I don't know call me darling. "We'll be setting up the video-diary area downstairs, so feel free to stay up here and get situated." What these people fail to realize is that at Gordo's house, I don't need to get situated. I'm instantly comfortable here, maybe even more comfortable than I am at my own house.   
  
I'm so comfortable, in fact, that I know I can take one of Gordo's shirts; because I forgot my pajama top. I'm so comfortable that I know which drawer, and which pile to take a shirt from. So I will.  
  
But maybe I don't know Gordo as well as I thought I did. Because there, in the middle of his shirt drawer, tucked in between polo shirts and baggy "hanging-out" shirts, is a picture of me. On the back is neatly written "Lizzie McGuire" with all these little hearts around it. It can't mean what I think it means, though… right? Gordo doesn't like me.

         But how do you explain the picture?  
  
So much for feeling comfortable.

**POV – Gordo**

            "Hello, Gordo! How great to see you!" Mrs. McGuire called as I stepped outside the car.

            "Hi, Mrs. McGuire." I smiled back at her, tugging my backpack out of the car.

            "And, cut!" Someone yelled. Good. As much as I was looking forward to the next few days, I wasn't looking forward to being on tape. I prefer to be on the other side of the camera. 

            "Okay, Sam! The cameras are off!" A sheepish Mr. McGuire finally got out of the car. I cannot believe Mr. McGuire agreed to be on this show if he's still afraid of cameras. 

            "Gordo, we need a shot of you entering the McGuire's house. So how about you come over here-" a bald man said as he positioned me, "-and you walk up the driveway. Make sure you smile, and don't walk too quickly."

            "Can do," I replied, hoping the whole two days wouldn't be like this. I don't want directors telling me what to do. I mean, this is a **reality** show. 

            "Action," he called out, and I assumed that was my cue to start walking up the driveway. The man smiled broadly, which I took as a hint to smile more. What a lunatic.

            "And cut!" He screamed, right into my ear. "Okay… now we need to get some footage of you unpacking, looking at Lizzie's room, and meeting Matt. We also need to teach you how to work the camera for your video diary…" As if this guy could possibly teach me anything about a video camera. "… So I think we should start with the shot of you meeting Matt, then Matt showing you Lizzie's room. Maybe then we could show you unpacking…"

            "Uh, sir?" I asked, sounding way too formal but having nothing else to call him. "Won't it be kind of weird if I'm meeting Matt when I've known him all his life? And I know where Lizzie's room is."

            "Yes, yes… you have a good point. Okay… you enter the house, go upstairs to Lizzie's room and find Matt messing around with the stuff in her room." It was almost as if he too had known Matt all his life.

            After shooting all required scenes, they left me alone to start the video-diary. In most shows, the first "entry" would be about first impressions. But since I've long forgotten my first impression of Lizzie, I'm supposed to explain our friendship. This should be fun.

            I pressed the red button, took a deep breathe, and began. "Lizzie and I have known each other all of our lives. In the time we've been friends, though, I've never been in her house without her here or expecting to be home soon. It's a lot… quieter without her home. The great thing about Lizzie is that I know when she watches this; she won't mind me calling her loud. That's because we can always tell each other everything. Except for this one thing I can't tell her about… I love her."


End file.
